Harry Meets Jokul
by Cathedryl14
Summary: After 300 years someone finally sees him. Now Jokul is determined to help this little boy any way he can. This will be AU. Petunia loves Harry as a second son, but Vernon is still abusive, Dudley is conflicted between the two Also, this takes place in Harry's timeline so, Pitch isn't strong enough yet and Jamie and Sophie Bennett have not been born yet, neither have their friends
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Heroes

-Mysterious Point of View-

It was winter when he was 5 when Harry first saw him. He had been locked out of the house by Vernon while Petunia was visiting someone in Japan. Vernon only abused Harry when she was gone and Dudley always got in trouble for hurting him when she was home, but he wasn't fat, nor was Harry starved, Petunia actually loves him like a second son and treats him well, it is just Vernon who hates and hurts him, Dudley just wants to follow his dad, he is only 5.

You may be wondering who this person young Harry saw is, or for that matter who I am to be able to tell you of this. I am known as MiM, Manny, or the Man in the Moon, to put it simply I am the first Guardian of Childhood, and Harry needs one even if his aunt loves him. Vernon convinces Petunia to leave often and he gets to abuse Harry half the time, about 2 and a half weeks a month, and abuses him Vernon does, thankfully he hasn't started seeing Harry as an outlet for his lust, yet, he might, however I hope he never does. This being that Harry saw is one I will make a Guardian someday, right now he needs to get out of his evil hunting rage and help Harry. Our story starts here.

Harry, shivering in the cold, walked up to this person. "Hi, I'm Harry! Who are you?" he asked him.

"You can see me?" the being asked shocked, yes after 3 centuries no one has been able to see this poor spirit of vengeance.

"Yea, why? Can't everyone else?" Harry asked.

"No, you are the first non-spirit or animal that has been able to see me on 3oo years. I have been so alone. My name is Jokul Frosti, err one is at least, the form I am in now, but I have others. Would you like to hear my myth?" Jokul asked.

"YES! I love stories!" little Harry agreed jumping up and down.

"'Jack Frost traverses the world. Bringing far and wide the cold, snow swirl. When you see the winter sun, you can tell Jack Frost is having fun. Creating art on windows, cars, trees, and water with his ice. Though nipping noses and playing pranks, Jack Frost is truly nice. With light, beautiful frosts enhanced with soft, soft, snow. By Jack Frost fun and beauty is known. Always the culprit at the start of a snowball fight. Jack protects the children from General Winter's storms and keeps them safe with all his might.' However this is my full myth. 'Russia calls him Father Frost. A full grown man for them is a must. For he creates an icy winter trance. Bringing them a fancy cold dance. Isole Eis is the female German winter spirit. Ice, snow, and cold for them a woman must bear it. That's where they're wrong, I don't want to sound mean. However, they are talking about the Snow Queen. Americans call him Jack Frost, a man of winter fun. They see him long in the north because of the hiding sun. Elf-like he takes flight up north. The Vikings knew him among the gods. Jokul Frosti wins his fights against all odds. Cold and crafty, but Jokul tries to be seen as sweet as he can. Norway calls him Ice Man.' The last line fits because in this form I am made of ice. See these are how many know me, but they don't really KNOW me. Most spirits call me cruel and ignore me, there is only one who actively searches me out in any form," Jokul told Harry.

"So, you make it winter? I love the winter, but I hate the cold, especially when my uncle locks me outside like tonight," little Harry told Jokul. Now you may be wondering why Jokul is in a rage, but you have no need to worry about the little one, Jokul may be cruel, but he is a true Guardian.

"Wait, your uncle locked you outside in the middle of winter?" Jokul asked.

"Yes, he doesn't like me much, but my auntie loves me, Dudley just follows his dad around," Harry told him looking so young and fragile.

"Why do you live with your aunt and uncle, and would your aunt not stop him?" Jokul asked, looking a bit less like the ice man.

"Uncle never hurts or is mean to me when Auntie is home, but for the next week she is in Japan visiting a friend. My parents died when I was a year and some months old and I was given to auntie to raise, she told me that when I am older she will tell me more about my mum and dad, but I have to be 8 before she thinks I am ready, but with uncle convincing her to leave more, and him hurting me more and more each time, I am not sure if I am going to make it to 6, let alone 8. I am scared of what is going to happen to me," Harry said only to start crying at the end. Without a second thought Jokul knelt down and pull Harry into a hug. After a few minutes of Harry sobbing onto him, Jokul finally managed to get him to calm down. Pulling away Harry noticed something odd.

"Why don't I feel cold anymore? If you are pure ice shouldn't I be colder now?" Harry asked the Ice Man.

Chuckling Jokul stated, "Yes I am ice, but I also have exceptional control over it, as it is you aren't feeling cold anymore because I am absorbing the cold from you and the air leaving only the warmth. It is really hard to explain." Looking up Jokul seemed to be aware that I was watching them and smiled at me before nodding.

-Jokul PoV-

'After all these years I finally did something right,' I thought after explaining to Harry why he wasn't cold anymore. I felt as if we were being watched and looked up. There he was, Manny. He created me all those years ago and now I know why, or at least part of it. I have to protect, not only Harry, but all the children. I guess I have been doing this by exterminating all the evil spirits that I can.

I spent the next few hours cuddling with Harry and telling him my less violent stories and some of the dreams I had.

"There is this one dream that I keep having," I started to tell Harry, "I am there, watching a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He is being pulled out of the house by a girl, his little sister. They are going ice skating. Their mom told them to be careful, it was towards the end of the winter months and the ice on the lake by their home was starting to melt. For a while they are just fine until Emma, the girl, got to close to the center of the lake. The ice started to crack and she panicked. Her brother, Jack, told her to she would be alright and then they had a small argument about how he was lying and playing a trick, but he wouldn't, not then. He said to her that they are going to play hopscotch, like they did every day. He counts and steps towards his shepherds crook, it looks like my staff, he got to it and then it is her turn. She takes one step then another, by the third step Jack was able to hook the crook around Emma and swing her to thicker ice. However, he didn't realize that he would move too, Jack slid into the same spot he had just pulled his sister from. They looked at each other and smiled before the ice gave way under Jack and he fell through," I finished the dream. Harry looked close to tears.

"So, you saved your sister and then became this," he said with a smile and I realized that he had happy tears.

"Where do you get that from?" I asked him in shock and confusion.

"Well, you said his name was Jack, and that he had your staff, and you keep having this dream which could be a memory, we saw something about this at school a while ago and it intrigued me. You said you have many forms, but what about before you were this?" Harry explained before asking a question. **(Yes I know this is strange for a five year old, but children often perceive more than adults do. I myself could quote my favorite movie, The Mummy 1999, and make connections between it and its sequel while in the theater** **seeing the second one without a problem and I was only five.)**

"Before, I don't remember being anything before this, but it could be a memory. Now that I think about it besides the brown hair and eyes the Jack in my dreams looks exactly like me. I think I know the person to see about my memories," I said still in slight disbelief. 'I could have had a family, a sister that I saved.' I thought before Harry caught my attention.

"Who can help you?" he asked.

"Toothiana, or as you may know her, The Tooth Fairy," I replied with a smile.

"The Tooth Fairy! How can she help you and does this mean Santa and the Sandman are real too?" Harry was bounding on my lap in excitement.

"Well, Tooth collects the teeth and stores them in containers with the face of the child it came from on it. She does this because the baby teeth of a person hold their most precious memories and she with her Tooth Fairies, protect the teeth and help a person remember when they need it most. I think she may have my teeth. Also, yea Santa and Sandy are real, but I noticed you didn't ask about the Easter Bunny," I explained to Harry. He looked at me in confusion after my last statement.

"What's the Easter Bunny?" he asked. I was in shock.

You have never heard of the Easter Bunny? I know Britain celebrates Easter so how can you not know that giant kangaroo?" I asked.

"I thought you said he was a bunny. Also, Uncle hates church so we don't celebrate that holiday, even though we still celebrate Christmas," Harry said.

"Well, Bunny is what is known as a Pooka, a 6ft rabbit, but he has an Australian accent so I call him a kangaroo. I guess your uncle knows enough about Jesus to know that he was actually born in July and not December. I think someone wanted to use North's holiday as a way to get more people in church," I attempted to understand his uncle's thinking.

"No not really. Auntie always celebrated it and they made a compromise. We only do the more commercial things and nothing we do for Christmas has anything to do with religion," Harry explained. I looked up and noticed that the sky was lightening.

"Do you know how long you are going to be stuck out here?" I asked Harry.

"Not too long, Uncle doesn't want the neighbors to know and he always brings me back in before 8 am if I am out all night," he told me.

"Ok, now how will you be for the day? Does he have someone come over to watch you?" I asked. Nodding Harry told me that Mrs. Figg, the old cat lady from down the road watches them when Vernon is at work and Petunia is out of town. She doesn't approve of Petunia letting Vernon convince her to leave him alone with the boys so much.

"What will you be doing today Jokul?" Harry asked me with a sweet smile on his face.

Smiling I told him, "I am going to go see Tooth, then maybe try to somehow convince your aunt to come home early and stay home more often."

Jumping up he hugged me saying, "I hope you can get your memories Jokul. Thank you for staying with me last night and thank you for being willing to convince Auntie to come home and stay home." Just after her pulled away the back door opened and Vernon was there calling for Harry to get inside. We shared a smile and nodded before he went. 'No matter what it takes I WILL convince Petunia to come home and hopefully to tell Harry about his parents. Who knows, maybe they have a way for her to get away from Vernon," I thought before heading to Tooth Palace.


	2. Chapter 2: Moments Remembered

**-Tooth's PoV (She can understand her fairies)-**

I was doing what I normally do, sending my fairies out to collect the teeth. Some children's teeth bother me, I can tell that they don't have the best home lives, but as we can't be seen by the police so I just let Sandy know so he can keep them hopeful with dreams until they can leave.

"Mama Look!" one of my fairies cried pointing out the window. I whipped around and peered into the mountain valley outside my palace.

"Is that? Why would he come here?" I asked my girls as I realized who was coming to visit.

"Queen Toothiana?" he asked landing into a formal bow.

"Jokul Frosti. What are you here for?" I asked him.

"It is not what you think!" he exclaimed realizing I was worried he was here to hurt me, as that is normally the only time spirits see him, "I need your help."

"My help? What could I possibly do for you?" I asked in astonishment.

"I don't remember my past. I have had a few dreams that someone pointed out to me as memories," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have no memory of your life before being this? We were under the impression that Manny made you from nothing," I told him confused.

"What? No I am not just Jokul, but Jack Frost as well. Do the rumors include him?" Jokul asked me. To be honest, it seems obvious now that Jack and Jokul are one and the same. However, I am still concerned with the rumors going around.

"Well, I can see that now. I guess we didn't want to connect the fun-loving prankster with the feared spirit killer. Did you look like this? You said you keep having dreams that someone pointed out as memories. Do you know what you looked like then?" I asked him.

"Basically the same, only with brown hair and eyes," he told me. I nodded and turned when one of my fairies came up to me with a tooth box.

"Oh, hey Baby Tooth!" Jokul said to her.

"Baby Tooth?" I asked him as the fairies flew up to him and rubbed against his cheek.

"Oh yeah. This fairy keeps finding me somehow and spends time with me. I know you don't name them, but I called her Baby Tooth, just in case I meet another one," he told me gently holding my little girl. I looked down at the box in my hand. I looked between it and Jokul and noted the differences before looking up and smiling.

"I think she was waiting for you to come by and when she saw you she went and got this," I said handing him the box with a brown haired, brown eyed version of him on it. He took it with a look of reverence and fear. I waited patiently as he regained his memories, though I was shocked to see tears crystalizing as they feel down his face. As the visions finished and Jokul opened his eyes, he smiled.

"I guess Manny didn't change much about me. My coloring and name. I was born Jackson Overland, but when I died saving my sister Emma he gave me the name Jack Frost," Jokul told me, gently handing his teeth to some of my fairies. All of a sudden he looked up at me with a serious look upon his face. "I need help with one more thing."

"What?" I asked.

"I met a boy, 5 years old. He needs his aunt to come home to keep his uncle from hurting him, but the aunt can't see me," he told me looking determined.

"I, maybe, no. He could, but that won't work," I muttered to myself trying to find a way to help this boy.

"Who? Do you know someone who can help?" Jokul almost pleaded with me.

"Maybe Sandy can give her a dream to show her what is happening at home, but it's a long shot," I admitted.

"Anything, Harry, that's his name, is afraid that he won't live to see 6," Jokul informed me and I knew I had to help then. I turned to one of my girls.

"Go get Sandy and bring him here, tell him it's urgent and a child's life is on the line," I urged her off with. Jokul started pacing as we waited. I took this time to really look at him. I think the main reason that we try to separate Jack Frost from him is the fact that Jokul is made of ice. The title Ice King fits him, he even has a crown made from ice. I saw Jack Frost once, a long time ago, and the last tooth I ever collected myself was the last baby tooth that Jackson Overland lost. So, I brought up both images and compared the three together. Besides the coloration, or ice in Jokul's case, the three boys are identical.

* * *

 **AN**

Please Review and let me know how you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan Formed

**-Sandy's PoV-**

I was over London doing my job in the dark night of winter. My name is Sanderson Mansnoozie, my friends call me Sandy and the children of the world know me as the Sandman. That's right, my job is to bring good dreams to the children of the world, and to protect them from the darkness with the other Guardians of Childhood. I was once a star and so I do not speak, but I can use my dream sand to create images to communicate as well as fighting the darkness. This darkness is my old friend Kozmotis Pitchiner and he was Lord High General of the Galaxies. One day he was possessed by the darkness we fought against and became Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, and the Boogeyman. The Guardians and I defeated him back in the Dark Ages and we haven't heard from him since, but I know the darkness is just bidding it's time to use him against us, and I think this time will be worse. We might not be able to defeat him this time. Enough about the past, I try to look forward to the future instead lingering on the burdens of the past. As I said I was doing my job of spreading dreams to the children of London while I thought of the children I wanted to help more than anything, those that are abused. The one I am thinking of currently lives just outside of London in Surrey, the poor boy is loved by his aunt, but her husband abuses him badly when he gets her to leave, and he does it often. I just wish there was something I could do to help the child live a safer life. I looked down and realized that my sand has brought me to the child's home. I looked in on him, finding him asleep outside. This made me furious as it is the middle of winter and freezing out, but I also saw a nightmare swirling around his head. Furiously I sent two streams of my dream sand out, one to capture the dark beast and the other to give the boy a happy dream and wrap him up in the warm of my sand. One thing I love and hate about my power is that I can see the dreams I give out, what the child desires most in life. This child dreams of a beautiful red haired woman with green eyes and a messy blacked haired man with hazel eyes and glasses coming and taking him, his aunt, and his cousin away from his horrible uncle. With a start I finally realize that these two are his birth parents and I cry, desperately wanting to know what happened to these two beautiful, loving parents. I turned to the nightmare and notice that my dream sand is taking it over turning it into a unicorn. This confuses me, however, before I can try to investigate this new development something comes flying towards me. It's one of Tooth's little fairies, I tilt my head looking at her confused asking her something with my sand.

-Child's Tooth-Child Sitting Up-Sand touching Child-Fairy Grabbing Tooth-

Asking if she needed me to put a child to sleep so that she could get the tooth. She shook her head and twittered and tweeted at me flying up to try and grab my hand and pulling me off somewhere. Now I am more confused and I look closer at her, she seems extremely distressed.

-Me-Tooth Palace-Me and Tooth-

Tilting my head again I ask her if Tooth needs me at her palace. The little one chirps brightly and nods flying up to the sky waiting for me to join her. I did so sending out my sand to continue my job by itself, it is sentient after all. As we sped off for Tooth Palace and wonder what Tooth could want me for, and it makes me worry.

 **-Jokul's PoV-**

It was only about an hour later when Baby Tooth showed up with the Sandman. He froze when he saw me tilting his head in confusion, and I think slight fear. I sighed thinking, 'Everyone fears me Manny. Why did you do this to me?' However, I shake off my sadness and am just about to speak when Sandman signed at Tooth.

-Me-Question Mark-Tooth Palace-

-Question Mark-Tooth and Sandman-

"Well Sandy," Tooth starts, "Jokul came to me asking for help gaining his memories back. He is not only Jokul Frosti, but Jack Frost who Manny created from a human boy named Jackson Overland. Baby Tooth, the fairy who brought you here, brought over his teeth. After Jokul regained his memories he had one more request from me. I hope you can help us Sandy," Tooth finished. Sandy tilted his head and signed a question.

-Question Mark-

"I met a child earlier this night, he was forced outside by his abusive uncle," I started to explain but before I could continue Sandy frantically made a sign.

-Little Boy with a Lightning Bolt Scar on His Forehead-

"Yes," I exclaimed, "That's Harry, the boy I met. I don't know how he got that scar, but his uncle is so abusive Harry is afraid he won't live much longer without his aunt there to protect him."

"Sandy, can you give Harry's aunt, Petunia, a dream showing her what is happening to her nephew so that she can help him," Tooth all but begged Sandy, who signed back with a smile.

-Grown Woman-Sandy Above Woman-Sandy's Sand Swirling Around Woman's Head-

"You can? That's great, I can lead you to her. Harry said she's in Japan visiting a friend," I told him excitedly. Nodding, Sandy came closer to me and gestured out the window. Turning to Tooth I said, "I'll visit Harry afterwards to let him know what we have done and I'll stick around until I know if it worked or not. Afterwards I will come and let you know." Tooth nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: A Change in Plan

**-Jokul's PoV Still-**

After Sandy and I left Tooth's Palace I realized that the former star was still slightly uncomfortable with me. Turning to him to ask something I noticed he was waiting for me to look at him, he then signed.

-Me-Bird-Question Mark-

I looked at the figures and realized he was asking how I could fly, I just shrugged and told him, "The Wind Sandy. She treats me like her child and has been with me ever since Manny made me. It only took me 10 years to get used to flying and unafraid of falling, and only 40 more before I could understand her."

-Question Mark-Music Note-Swirling Sand-

"Do you mean how can I understand the Wind?" I asked Sandy after interpreting his charades and he nodded. "Well Sandy, first of all she is sentient, like your sand. Can you not hear what it says to you? I mean it is slightly different than Wind, but I can understand them as well." Sandy just stopped moving and I realized, with the helpful hints of Wind and Dreamsand, that Sandy never opened himself up to that kind of communication.

-Question Mark-Sand Castle-Music Notes-

"Umm, I assume you are asking if your Dreamsand can really speak and the answer is yes. It just told me that while you know and understand that it is sentient and can communicate to you through pictograms, you just never tried to hear it, sorry him, trying to speak to you. I can help you learn if you want." I offered Sandy. He nodded so hard I thought his head was going to fall off. Laughing I nodded back.

"Okay, I'll help, but first we have to help Harry," I reminded Sandy. He turned serious in a moment and nodded back turning forward as the Wind and Dreamsand kept us on course to Japan and, hopefully, Harry's safety. I never realized just how close we were to Japan and we closed in on the neon lights that indicated Tokyo, but it makes sense since Tooth lives in the North Western part India in the mountains.

"Why does Tooth live in India? I get that the Kangaroo lives under Australia because he looks and sounds like them, and North lives in upper Russia near the North Pole both because he is Santa, and he was a Cossack. I don't know where you live though Sandy and I just don't understand Tooth's reason." I mentioned to the Dream Keeper. He looked at me in shock, most likely because of my assessments of North and the Rabbit.

-Castle-Girl with Crown-Hindu Statue-Tooth-

"Are you telling me that Tooth used to be a Hindu princess?" I asked Sandy in shock and he slightly shook his head, but still nodded, indicating that she was more than that. I thought about her name and it hit me, QUEEN Toothiana. "Oh, she was a Hindu queen," I stated and Sandy nodded happily. Before I or Sandy could start another conversation, I'm noticing that the more I talk with him, and Tooth earlier, the more comfortable they are with me, Wind dragged me down some and turned my attention to a group of women walking the street and I saw Petunia.

"There she is Sandy!" I yelled pointing at the only non-Japanese women in the group. Sandy nodded and we followed them around waiting for them to sleep so that Sandy could give her the dream when it occurred to me.

"Hey, Sandy," I started to get the Dream Weaver's attention, "if the dream you are going to give Petunia is Harry being abused, won't that actually be a nightmare and can you really give that to her?" Sandy stopped dead, guess he didn't realize that fact either.

-Exclamation Point-Question Mark-Petunia-Harry-

"I don't know what we are going to do either," I responded dejected as we still followed the group.

"What about a dream showing just how happy Harry is when she returns home. Also, maybe showing her a life with Dudley and Harry away from Vernon, perhaps nearer to her friends here in Japan and in it showing Harry exclaiming excitedly about being away from the monster that is Vernon," a voice I recognized as Dreamsand stated to me and I could tell that Dreamsand was trying to get through to Sandy as well.

"Sandy your Dreamsand is brilliant!" I cried making him look at me confused, shaking my head I said, "We need to start those lessons soon," before going on to explain the idea Dreamsand came up with, "and since Dreamsand thought of it you can do that because it can't be classified as a nightmare!" I finished excitedly. Sandy was smiling greatly and gave me a thumbs up before petting some of his Dreamsand in thanks and appreciation.

 **-Harry's PoV-**

'I hope Jokul can get the help to remember his past from the Tooth Fairy," I thought as I shoveled the drive way free from snow. Dudley and his friend Malcom were having a snowball fight with the neighbors when Piers showed up and joined in. Now, last night I told Jokul that Dudley followed his dad around and did what he did because he wants to be like him, but that's not true, in fact Dudley hates his father. Instead Dud wants to be like Auntie, but with her gone all the time he has to act like Uncle or he will be hurt like me. Uncle is the one that introduced Dud to Piers in the hopes that they would be best friends, but that's under the belief that Dudley is just like him, not the exact opposite. This makes it so that Piers and Dud fought constantly until Piers' parents forbade him from getting near Dud and me unless they or a responsible adult was there to curb the fighting. Uncle tried to have sleep overs, but they were only allowed if Auntie was home, infuriating Uncle when he realized that the Polkiss parents thought he was an irresponsible adult for allowing the boys to get into terrible fights that left Piers with broken bones, most of the fights started when Piers was trying to hurt me.

"Look out!" I heard Malcom shout just before I got hit in the back of my head by a hard snow/ice ball, causing me to fall flat on my face in the snow.

"What was that about Polkiss! Why do you keep hurting my cousin," Dud practically snarled at Piers as he and Malcom helped me up.

Sneering Piers responded, "Because I want to and you can't do a thing about or else I'll tell your dad." This confused Malcom and the other kids, but made Dudley and I pale and look at each other in shock an fear.

"Now why would that threat make you two act like that? On another ide, why do you think you can make such a threat Mr. Polkiss?" a strong female voice asked with an angry undertone. We turned and saw Madam Bones from Number 10 with her niece, Susan. She had her hands on her hips like all women seem to do and raised and eyebrow at Piers, "Well?" she asked again.

"Mr. Dursley is paying me to make sure Potter is hurt and to tell him if Dudley helps me or Potter," Piers said with a quivering voice, Madam Bones can get anyone of the kids in the neighborhood to confess anything.

"Just what gives that fat oaf the right to order you to hurt an innocent child and report of said child's cousin helps him or not!" Susan yelled at Piers, "No right that's what. That only proves it Aunty!" she continued turning to her aunt.

"Not quite Susan, but it gives us the ability to look a bit more closely," Madam Bones said narrowing her eyes at the car that is driving down the road. I turned and paled even more nudging Dud because it was Uncle's car, only I stopped when I realized who else was in the car.

"Auntie/Mom!" Dudley and I yelled running to hug one of the women who exited the car.


	5. Chapter 5: Voices

**-Petunia's PoV-**

I felt like Amaya, Fumiko, Hayami, Kiyoko, Masumi, Kali, and I were being watched as we headed back to Amaya's home for dinner before going to sleep. Looking around I saw no one that struck me as odd, but I voiced my concerns to the girls.

"Well, you always seem to have good instincts Petunia-kun. Perhaps there is someone watching us, a spirit or more making sure we make it home safe," Fumi-kun said smiling up at the moon before her twin, Kiyoko made a sound of slight disbelief.

"Perhaps," Kiyoko allowed, she is the more serious of the two sisters. Turning to me she said, "What about that husband f yours, what do your instincts say about him. I cannot believe he convinced you to come here without the boys like you were planning," she continued furiously.

"I don't know, it is like I can't think for myself around him. I hate him when I am away, but I am devoted to and love him when I am home. I don't get it," I admitted sounding frustrated and scared.

"Could it be a spell?" Kali asked, "you said your nephew was left on your doorstep by British wizards, a horrible thing to do to a young child in my mind, perhaps one of them made sure you couldn't leave Vermin and bring your boys to safety," she finished. I looked at her in shock.

"In the morning we can take you to our branch of Gringotts Bank to let the goblins get a look at you. They would be able to detect spells and potions, who administered them, and they will be able to break them," Hayami said quietly.

"Okay, we'll go in the morning, but first it's time for dinner then to bed," Amaya said turning up the walk to her home.

 **-Sandy's PoV-**

'It seems that the women finally made it to their destination,' I thought floating on Dreamsand. Now it was only a matter of waiting for Petunia to go to sleep.

"Okay, Sandy how about I start teaching you to understand Dreamsand while we wait?" Jokul asked me. Nodding I turned to face him, surprised to see him sitting on a portion of sand that Dreamsand must have held out to him.

"Alright, first things first close your eyes," Jokul started. I tilted my head looking confused, but before I could ask he told me, "If you continue to see Dreamsand, you will only be blocking any attempt he makes to talk to you. I had it easier with Wind because she is an invisible entity and I only had to listen," he explained. I nodded, closed my eyes and listened.

"Ssssssshpphs," I heard a deep voice trying to speak after two hours. Opening my eyes I looked at Jokul and signed.

-Man Figure-Music Notes-Sand Castle-Question Mark-

Asking if the voice I heard was actually Dreamsand.

"Yes! Wow, quicker than I thought, but I guess Dreamsand has been trying to teach you to hear him since you started working together. Still, good progress, but we need to complete our mission the girls went to bed half an hour ago and I think now is the right time to give Petunia the dream," Jokul said starting out excited but turning serious toward the end. Nodding I turned my attention to Petunia and guided Dreamsand into the room to give her the dream.

 _-Petunia's Dream PoV-_

 _I looked around confused, 'Why am I in England? I was in Japan last night,' I questioned myself, until I realized that it was a dream._

 _"_ _Auntie/Mom," I heard my boys yell as they ran up to hug me, and it struck me just how much they love it when I come home, like I am the only adult they care about. Looking over their heads I note that Vernon is glaring slightly, like he can't believe I came home, but I would never leave my babies for good._

 _"_ _Pet!" he exclaimed in false excitement, "You're home early. Did something happen?"_

 _"_ _No Vernon," I answered him coolly, and that truly showed me this was a dream because I could feel my hatred toward him and I pulled my boys closer. Vernon reared back as if I had slapped him._

 _"_ _I came to get my boys," I told him firmly, "The three of us are moving to Japan, far away from you. You will receive a call in the morning from the lawyer I hired, about the divorce papers you need to sign," I finished taking my boys in to pack a quick bag, and heading upstairs to the attic to grab the three trunks that showed up the third day after Harry was left on the porch stoop._

 _"_ _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS WOMAN!" Vernon yelled, his face is bright purple._

 _"_ _I know you abuse them Vermin, and I won't let you convince me to leave without them anymore. Haven't you noticed that the spell making me love and obey you is gone? You have no power over me and I am leaving," I snarled at him. He just stood there shell shocked as I got the boys' stuff and we left, "Oh and Vernon, I have a restraining order filed, you won't be able to set foot in the same city as me or my boys," I told him with a vicious smirk._

 _The dream shifted…_

 _A few weeks seemed to have passed because Harry, Dudley, and I are sitting on the porch outside a lovely little home in Japan. I know we are in Japan based on the architecture of the house and the fact that Kali's house I just across the street._

 _The dream shifted again…into a nightmare_

 _My boys and I were still sitting outside, but Vermin showed up and knocked me down, all of a sudden I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as he grabs Dudley around the throat and throws him into some sort of cage, but when he turned to Harry I screamed. The look in his eyes made it all to clear to me what he intended to do to my precious nephew, especially when I heard a zipper being undone._

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking up, within a minute Amaya was running into the room and holding me as I sobbed. When I settle I told her of the dream and the nightmare it turned into.

"Okay that settles it! We will be breaking that spell and placing our own that will keep Vermin away from you and the boys," she snarled and I was scared because Amaya never struck me as a scary person before.

 **-Jokul's PoV-**

Sandy and I watched in satisfaction as Petunia experienced the dream that would change Harry's life, hopefully for the better. I turned back to Sandy only to see his eyes widen in anger, shock, and fear before a question mark appeared above his head. Before I could turn back I heard Petunia scream in absolute terror. Turning around I saw her being held by a friend sobbing and Sandy and I moved in closer hearing her tell about the dream come nightmare.

"How did it turn into a nightmare Sandy?" I asked turning to the Dream Protector.

-Sandcastle-Unknown Figure-Sandy Fighting Figure-Unicorn Turning to Nightmare-

"Um, I don't know who that figure is Sandy, but he is the cause for the nightmare?" I asked. Sandy looked at me confused, 'I guess I should know who the figure is,' I thought before Wind whispered to me.

"The figure is Pitch Black, Jokul. He is the nightmare king and if anyone can cause one of Dreamsand's gifts into a nightmare it is him with Nightmaresand, Dreamsand's younger and darker brother," she told me.

"Okay Sandy, Wind told me who it is. Now, from the sounds of it Petunia knows something is wrong but is being kept from doing something. In the morning that it going to change, for the better," I told Sandy, "I should go check on Harry and let him know the plan worked, oh and remember to practice listening to Dreamsand," I finished getting a nod from Sandy. I headed back toward England, but as I drew closer Wind pulled me to the north.

"Wind," I called, "What are you doing I need to see Harry."

"I know, but not yet my child, to better protect him you need to follow the voice," she told me gently.

"Okay, but what-" I started to ask when I heard it.

"Help me Avenging Spirit," she whispered as Wind took me farther north until I saw her, the voice pleading for my help.


	6. Chapter 6: Manipulation RevealedUndone

**A/N: I realized that the timeline may be a little off. Harry's last point of view is actually a few days after Jokul left, so when Petunia returns to England it will line up again. Also, the parents of Jareth are the idea I borrowed, with permission, from Ptolomeia on AO3.**

 **-Petunia's PoV-**

"Um, did I miss something?" I heard a voice asking amused. Groaning I sat up and look toward the door seeing Kali smirking. I was confused until I saw Amaya lying next to me.

'We must have fallen asleep after Amaya comforted me from that horrid nightmare,' I thought looking from Amaya to Kali, but before I could say anything Amaya woke up.

"You didn't Kal, Petunia had a terrible nightmare last night and we fell asleep after I calmed her down," she told Kali sitting up and stretching.

"Oh okay, well Kiyoko made breakfast. When we're done eating we will head to Gringotts to get you tested for charms, curses, spells, and potions Pet-chan," Kali told us turning and leaving with Amaya, allowing me to get dressed for the day.

 **-Scene Change/Time Skip-**

After a traditional English Breakfast, which Kiyoko told me she looked up to make it for me, we headed out to Tokyo's wizarding shopping district, Majikarumāketto meaning Magic Market. After entering a door, which was quite different from the entrance to Diagon Alley I told them, we walked straight up to the large, pristine, white building at the end of the street.

"Gringotts is just like that in Diagon, right at the end. Only it is surrounded by medieval style shops," I told them looking around at the modern stores, restaurants, and even hostels.

"That's because British wizards are stuck in the past, all magicals outside of the British Isles are up to date with the non-magicals, even ahead of them in some ways like medicine," Masumi said matter-of-factly.

As we approached the door to the bank a guard stepped up and bowed formally to us before saying, "I am sorry to inform you ladies, but the bank is closed for an important meeting with His Majesty. He come up from the Underground once every decade for this meeting."

"Majesty, the goblins have a king?" Fumiko asked in surprise, 'Who else would they listen to?" I asked myself.

"You didn't know that the goblins were led by a fae named King Jareth I believe," I said turning to the goblin with a slight questioning tone around the name.

"How do you know His Majesty?" the guard asked astonished.

"Yes mortal, how do YOU know me, for I cannot recall a time where I could have possibly met you," a smooth voice sounded as He walked out of the bank. 'Just how Sar described him,' I thought narrowing my eyes at him.

Jutting my chin out, "Not I, but you have met Karen's, my cousin, step-daughter," I stated not looking away from his intense mismatched eyes.

"Just what is this mortal girl's name and why would I have encountered her, hmm," he asked me blinking owlishly.

I placed my hand on my left hip cocking it to that side, "Sarah Williams," I stated smirk falling away as he froze like a deer in the headlights.

"She speaks of me?" he asked in a pained voice looking at me with hope in his eyes. I can see my friends and the goblins looking between the two of us in shock.

"Not willingly," I started shaking my head as I recalled how Sarah described her encounter with the fae, "She had to explain her Underground friends to her parents and I when we came back from a dinner early to find the three of them playing with her and Toby. Sarah also has nightmares of her run. Karen wants to put her in therapy, but she is afraid of the doctor putting Sarah in an asylum," I finished glaring at him for the pain he caused Sarah. He turned away from my glare with pained eyes and a deep frown on his face, waving away the guards.

"I have since been informed by my parents that I was trying to court Sarah in the Fae way, not a mortal one. I was unable to keep my head around her," he explained looking ashamed.

"Well, this was enlightening your Majesty, but we had an appointment to get Petunia checked for potions and spells," Kali cut in looking at me with questions in her eyes.

"By all means, don't let me detain you," he replied, "If I could I would apologize and redeem myself to Sarah, especially for the peach." Walking past the Goblin King I couldn't help but think that if given the chance Sarah would forgive him.

"What did he mean by peach Pet-chan?" Hayami asked me. Turning to her I replied in a cold tone, "While Sarah was running his Labyrinth, he had one of his subjects give her a peach that was drugged to give her a dream of a ball and then forget about what she was looking for."

"What was she looking for?" Kali asked.

"Her baby brother Toby, who she wished away not knowing magic was real. Now you can barely get her to leave him alone." I responded softly.

"Um, do you know what the Persephone Cannon is Pet-chan?" Masumi asked. I shook my head tilting it at her curiously. "It is based off the legend of Hades and Persephone, he gave her a pomegranate and when she ate three of the seeds she found that she had to stay in the Underworld with him for three seasons of the year. Something her mother hated, but has to deal with," she replied. I froze halfway through the lobby.

"Are you telling me Sarah has to return to the Underground?" I asked in a small voice.

"Perhaps, but maybe not. It is a question only his majesty can answer," a stout goblin answered walking up to us. He seemed very import to the goblins as many of them stopped and bowed to him. "I am Atsushi and the head of this branch of Gringotts. I am also the head healer of this population of goblins and the one you have an appointment with," he finished with a bow. "Please follow me to the healing room," Atsushi said gesturing toward a hallway off to the side before leading us.

When we entered the room it was obviously set up for my specific need. There was a circle of runes in the middle with other healers surrounding it. However, Atsushi headed for the table off to the side and motioning me over he handed me a dagger.

"Please cut you left index finger and let ten drops of blood fall onto this silver parchment," he asked me. After I did so he stated, "Now it will be about ten minutes before any spells and/or potions affecting you will be detected.

 **-Jareth's PoV-**

"I wish I could explain myself to precious Sarah, but her last words keep me from her mother," I said turning toward my mother, the former queen of the Labyrinth, Buttercup. She tilted her head at me with a small, sad smile.

"Perhaps this cousin of her step-mother would be able to speak to her for you," she started, "Ask her to explain your actions to Sarah, and the consequences of the peach Jareth," mother finished in a dark tone with a glare, making me wince at the reminder of what will happen to Sarah if she doesn't return Underground.

"I do not think she would, she hates me for what I put Sarah through, at least that's what her glare told me," I responded dispassionately.

"Mayhaps there is a way to gather her favor? What was she at the bank for?" my father Wesley, former king of the goblins, asked me.

Tilting my head as an owl would, I replied, "To get herself checked for potions and spells. Maybe I could find her family and check them and remove spell and potions from them and report to her that I did so?" I said looking to my parents for their opinions.

"That may be just what you need to do Jareth. If you can prove to her that you did it, not only for her help, but to help HER, she may just be willing to talk to Sarah," mother said with a soft smile.

 **-Petunia's PoV-**

The parchment finished analyzing my blood and Atsushi looks very angry at the results. "What does it say?" Kali asked politely from behind me.

"I am upset to say that you are under the effects of four spells that use potions to reinforce them," he snarled out.

"What are they," I asked in a small and frightened voice.

Shaking his head Atsushi turned toward me and said, "Amorem Parere, which forces you to love and obey the target, most likely this Vernon who renews the spell with a potion, Vaga Affectio, Dursley also renews this spell that makes you emotionally distant from the targets, children perhaps, but it is mostly broken or you have become immune to the effects, Blasphemi Curatio, which is completely broken or it would make you abusive, neglectful, and cruel to the target, one of the children, and finally, Praeoccupatum Animum Affectuosa, which is partially broken as well because it makes you abusive to the target by spoiling them too much."

"So the fisrt makes me obey Vernon, the second is how he keeps getting me to leave our son and nephew, but I am mostly unaffected because I really love them and want to take them away from him, the third I broke completely because I will never hurt my sister's son, but I am still affected by the last one because I do spoil my son, but I also spoil my nephew. Who placed the initial spell on me, because Vernon is completely muggle?" I asked after figuring out how the spell affected me.

"They were all place by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Atsushi said, "Now if you'll just slip into this robe and sit inside the circle we will remove all traces of the spells and potions as well as making it impossible for you to be affected by them again. You will be knocked out early on as our magic finds and fights the magic afflicting you, but you will wake no more than ten or fifteen minutes after we are done." Nodding my assent I changed behind a curtain as my friends were politely escorted for the room so that they would not have an effect on the ritual.

"We will now start the ritual," Atsushi said in a smooth voice before reverting to Gobbledegook for the ritual. After the first few words I felt a surge of magic and a pull at my conscious, knowing that I was being placed into a sleeping state I let the magic flow over my mind.

 **-Time skip, 3 hours later-**

When I woke up I felt freer and knew that I needed to get home soon to get my boys.

"Oh good you are awake Pet-chan," Kali said coming over to me, "We took the liberty of looking at homes for sale near ours that you could move into with the boys and we were even able to buy one about a mile from mine. Don't worry about the cost, Atsushi says it was taken from the account that you, as Harry's guardian, have access to and it has been accumulating," she finish noting my shocked look.

"As manager of the bank I was also able to get a portkey for you and two of your friends to get back to Britain tonight, and it will return here to my office in two days. We figured that was plenty of time for you to get your boys and visit Ragnok, my British counterpart, and have little Harry and Dudley tested, as well as getting and accurate account of Harry's assets as the last of the Potters and any other family they find him the heir of," Atsushi informed me helping me to stand. Nodding I looked over at my friends saying, "Kali and Amaya, will you two come with me?" Getting nods I turned and asked the others, "If you would be so kind as to check out the condition of the house and make a list of any furniture I may need to get while we are gone please?" They nodded and Kali, Amaya, and I grabbed the paper Atsushi held out before feeling a jerk behind my navel and we were gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Safe Move

**-Petunia's PoV-**

When I regained my footing I found myself in a room similar to the one I left.

"Hello Ms. Evans, I am Ragnok," a voice said behind me. Turning I found a goblin of similar looks to Atsushi. "Atsushi took the liberty of making your portkey end up in my office. I figure this would make it easier for us to make an appointment for later today, an appointment with the ministry tomorrow, as well as get you three a few rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, if that's alright with you. I would also like to let you know that as far as the Ministry of Magic and muggle government, you and Vernon Dursley signed divorce papers this morning. He does not even know what he signed," he finished. Looking at Amaya then Kali, I nodded to him.

"Thank you for the forethought," Kali replied with a bow.

"Yes thank you, but I do not remember signing a paper," I started with a bow, "What time is it right now?"

"It is 11:30 in the morning," Ragnok responded holding out a page for me to sign.

"It will take Vernon about half an hour to get the London, half an hour to get back, and most likely 2-3 hours to pack up everything," I muttered as I read and signed the paper that states why I am divorcing Vermin and will keep him away from me and my boys, but Amaya looked at me in shock.

"Why are we waiting for that bastard?" she asked.

"I want to wait to spring the plan on him. Also, I do not want to scare my boys by showing up randomly by magic and besides you can't use magic in my neighborhood," I explained getting reluctant nods from the room. "I think 5pm would be the best time for our appointment Manager Ragnok," I said turning to the goblin, he nodded. We turned and Ragnok escorted us through the bank to the exit. Thanking him for his time the three of us head out of the bank and through the alley. Getting to the end I turned to Kali and asked her to tap the brick I pointed to with her wand. Raising an eyebrow she complied, then shook her head at the stupidity of British wizards. In uneasy silence we walked through the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. Finding a payphone near Heathrow, I picked up the line and dialed my ex-husbands office number.

"Hello," Vermin answered in a falsely cheery voice, making me shudder. Pulling myself into character I answered, "Hello Vernon dear. I just landed and I know I'm a week early, but I have a surprise for you and the boys." My voice becoming truly happy at the end.

"A surprise Petty-pet?" Vermin asked in a strangled voice, "Of course love. It will take me about half an hour to get to the airport."

"Alright I will be outside by the taxi bay with my surprise," I replied before hanging up and turning to the girls with a shudder.

"I cannot wait to see his face when he finds us here with you," Kali said with a vicious smirk. I laughed and lead the way to the taxi drop off and pick up bay to wait for Dursley.

 **-Jareth's PoV-**

I arrived at that fat man's place of employment, to him yelling at and firing his secretary for no reason. Sneering I sent my magic out to him and discovered a few spells on him. Focusing more on the foreign magic I was shocked to realize just what those spells did.

"What is it Jareth?" my mother asked.

"Desideria Tenebris, by some unknown force and I cannot remove it," I snarled, my parents sharp intakes telling me how horrified they are.

"Who is the target?" father asked.

"The wizard, Harry," I stated, "He is also the target of the other spell, placed by Dumbledore, Blasphemi Curatio. It is also unbreakable due to the sheer amount of power he put in the spell."

"At least your goblins were able to free the woman and have helped her get a safe place to take the boys away from this man," my uncle said. I nodded to him and place a spell of my own on the man.

Sensing my magic mother turned to me, "What did you do?" she asked.

"I made sure he cannot harm any of them, my magic will prevent him for coming near Petunia, Harry, or Dudley if he wishes to harm them," I replied turning to mother, "I think I will go wait with Ragnok to tell her what I discovered and you guys should probably head home." They nodded and vanished, I glared at the fat oaf before leaning myself and appearing in Ragnok office.

"Your Majesty," Ragnok exclaimed with a bow.

"When is Mrs. Dursley coming in for that meeting?" I asked.

"5 o'clock Milord. Also," he started smirking, "We were able to trick the man into signing a divorce. As of 12 o'clock today Miss Petunia Evans is free and the sole guardian of one Harry James Potter and one Dudley Samuel Dursley," he finished.

Tilting my head and looking at the paper I asked, "What was his original middle name that is now crossed out?"

"Ah, it was Vernon, but Miss Evans changed it to be her father's name. She did not want any reminders about that man once they get away from him," Ragnok explained and I nodded. Sitting down to discuss some bank matters we waited for 5 to come around.

 **-Petunia's PoV-**

It was about quarter after 12 when Vernon pulled up in front of us. Stepping out of the car to greet me he faltered when Kali and Amaya stepped up and introduced themselves. "This is my surprise Vernon! Two of my closest friends from Japan came back with me to meet you and the boys. Isn't great?" I enthused with a real smile on my face.

Scowling for a second before forcing a smile, "Yes it is Petunia. I bet the boys will love to talk to them about the culture of Japan. They do love those anime shows," Vernon looked frustrated. 'He probably had plans to hurt my boys while I was gone' I thought scowling at his back as he put our luggage in the trunk.

On the drive home Vernon asked Kali and Amaya many questions, including how we met and why they exactly wanted to come meet the boys in person.

"Well, the first one is a bit embarrassing on our part so forgive us for not going into more detail, but basically Petunia's upbringing in England clashed with our in a mortifying way before we found a common ground. As for why we want to meet the boys, well Pet-chan talks about them so much and keeps finding out that it hard to take small children on a plane. We decided to come here to meet them, like you said it will be fun to show them how other countries raise their children," Amaya explained.

"It is a little more private on my part," Kali started, "But my reason for meeting the boys is because I grew up in a big family, with a lot of distant relative around all the time. Also, I want to explain to them my Hindu heritage."

"I thought you were Japanese," Vernon stated.

"With my name being the same as one of the main Hindu goddesses?" Kali asked in disbelief, "No, I was born and raised in India, but I went to university in Japan, where I met Amaya."

"Oh, I apologize," Vernon said, but from my seat in the front I could see his scowl, Kali made him feel inferior. Looking up I noticed that we were almost home, but gasped as Piers Polkiss slugged Harry in the back of the head with a snowball. I relaxed a little when Dudley and Malcom defended him, smirking when Madam Bones showed up with her niece and got Polkiss to say something. I tilted my head when I realized she was glaring at Vernon, but mad myself when I notice my boys were pale and staring at the car in fear as Vernon parked and exited the car. As I got out of the car I heard two of my favorite voices call out, "Auntie/Mum," as Harry and Dudley ran up to hug me.

Kneeling to better hug them I whispered to them, "In just a few hours we will be out of here and safe from Vernon, okay?" I asked at the end getting shocked nods from them. Turning to the car I asked, "Are you two going to come meet my boys?"

"Sorry, we had a little trouble getting out belts undone," Kali started before bending over with Amaya, "Hi, I'm Kali and this is Amaya, we are friends of Petunia's."

"It is so nice to finally meet you," Amaya said holding out her hand for Harry and Dudley to shake.

"Mrs. Dursley," Madam Bones said walking towards me, "I think you should check Harry's head, that ball was more ice than snow." Worried I turned Harry's head this way and that before spotting the point of impact, seeing no blood I did find slight swelling.

"Just a little swelling, no blood," I said pulling him into a hug, "Oh, and its Ms. Evans, Vernon and I signed divorce papers this morning. Madam Bones, of the DMLE," I finished smirking at the shocked looks on the faces of Vernon and Madam Bones.

"I signed no such thing woman," Vernon snarled.

"Yeah, you did, but you were to busy yelling at and firing your secretary to notice what you were signing. How much money have you lost Grunnings by not reading what you signed." I said with a smirk. He started toward me but Madam Bones stepped in the way holding up a badge.

"I work with the police Mr. Dursley, so don't step any closer," she said turing slightly to see me and Vernon at the same time, "How did you know where I worked," she finished quietly.

"Ragnok informed me, we just came from his office and the boys have an appointment with him at 5. We need to get everything packed up as fast as possible, for a muggle." I responded. She nodded and escorted us into my old home. "Okay, Kali will you help Harry, Amaya please help Dudley, and I will pack my own things okay?" I asked getting nods from everyone.

"I will stay right here and make sure he doesn't try to do anything alright?" Madam Bones asked and I nodded grateful she was there. An hour and a half later we were finished packing except for one thing. Standing below the attic door I opened it up and dug around.

"Petunia? What are you doing up there?" Madam Bones asked.

"Getting the trunks," I responded.

"What trunks woman?" Vernon bellowed.

"The ones that showed up a few days after Harry did, while you were at work. They belonged to his parents," I replied tersely before handing down Lily's and James' trunks to Kali. "There we are ready to go." Leaving Vernon steaming and the rest of the neighbors smiling Madam Bones offered to give us a lift to London. Accepting and looking at the time, we would have plenty of time to get to the Leaky Cauldron, have lunch, and explain things to Harry and Dudley, my poor boys look so confused and a little scared, before their meeting with Ragnok.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry, Not a Real Update

I know I haven't updated in over a year, but I forgot about this story after getting stuck in a writers block. Back in May I received a PM asking if I was coming back and it spurred me into writing again. I almost had the next chapter ready, after working hard for a month, but my computer got caught in the Windows 10 automatic repair loop and I had to reinstall it, losing everything I had from the last 4 months since I got this new laptop. I hope to be able to get the chapter to the way I had it. Sorry this isn't a real update.


End file.
